


Sweetly

by cuneifire



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Food, Gen, Pining, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 06:03:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15309033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuneifire/pseuds/cuneifire
Summary: Of all the nations who’d left him, he missed Ukraine the most.





	Sweetly

The soup is not boiling, instead simmering at a low temperature over the stove, red colour staring up at him. The room is cold, so it’s good that the soup’s there to warm it up. He doesn’t add that the cold makes the room feel lonely, or that the soup makes it feel less so.

                Ukraine used to cook _borscht_ all the time, Russia remembers thinking one particular day, when it was snowing much harder than usual. She used to say something about food being the truth to the heart, would stir the soup with a delighted smile. His house was always warm back then, lively and usually filled with action or at least screaming.

It was different now, it struck him as he turned the burner off and poured himself a bowl. The soup tastes odd to him, but perhaps that was just because he hadn’t had it in what felt like ages.

                Or maybe it was just that Ukraine had always made it with something more than him, a secret ingredient that he never seemed to have in his shelves.

The house felt lonely now, and the snow was piling up. Belarus was always here, true, but it always felt like the house was too big, missing something vital.

                Of all the nations who’d left him, he missed Ukraine the most.

**Author's Note:**

> (Note: Borscht is a beet soup from the eastern European area found in countries like Ukraine and Russia. It was rather a poor man’s dish, so I imagine Russia wouldn’t eat it much these days)


End file.
